


The Graham Boy

by Jhonni, TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Tumblr, frotage, love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serendipitous accident at Dr. Lecter’s country club leads him to meet perpetual ne'er do well Will Graham, the young man who might just change his life.</p><p>RP style. Not beta'ed. Mistakes are our own. Additional tags to be added.</p><p>Roleplay ongoing on Tumblr with Hannibal/lecteronthelam (Jhonni) and Will/amongooseunderthehouse (TartufiBianchi) </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the Bentley rounded the last turn, the elegant cursive on the small sign came into focus.

Westmore Country Club

A picture perfect day. Blue sky, bright sun. Not too warm. Not too cool. A light breeze ruffled Hannibal’s hair as he retrieved his clubs from the trunk. Golf wasn’t his favorite sport, but it was good for business. The fresh air was nice too. A chance to stretch his legs. The closest he’d come to a vacation until things slowed down at the office.

His practice was thriving to the point that he was turning patients away. Still, the sessions seemed to drag on more than usual lately. Boredom had set in. Same old issues. Same old tears. He hardly even realized when he passed the tissue box anymore. It was all rote.

The conversation on the links was rote too. Tedious. And yet, as always, he put on his best smile. If nothing else, it was an opportunity to observe his contemporaries. What passed for ‘typical male bonding.’ Lots of innuendo. Talk of finance and sport. By the time they finished - with him two under par - he was ready for a stiff drink.

It was when he went to retrieve a change of clothes that he noticed it. A small scratch on the right fender.

“Graham boy.”

Hannibal turned toward the voice. One of the few older valets. 

“Apologies, Doctor Lecter. He insisted on parking himself.”

Hefting a duffel onto his shoulder, Hannibal’s eyes creased with the setting sun. “It’s fine, Harry. Not your fault.”

Graham boy? There was a Graham in his poker group. Strange that he never mentioned a son.

_And what’s this?_

As soon as he walked into the club, he was handed a note. It was curt. Rude even. He hadn’t been irritated about the minor inconvenience, but now …

_Send you the bill. Little shit._

Clearing his throat at the reception desk, he forced a smile. “Can you tell me where I might find Mister Graham? The younger Graham.”

The young woman looked a bit sheepish, merely nodding toward the bar.

“Thank you, dear.”

A jazz tune lilted from the darkened room. Wood paneling, lush velvet couches, tall leather stools. Largely unoccupied. Far too early for most members to be tying one on. Normally, he’d be in a suit and tie rather than his sweaty golfing gear, but some things couldn’t wait.

It didn’t take long to figure it out. Curly hair, soft features. More androgynous than his father, but the resemblance was there.

“Mister Graham, I presume.”

Standing next to the bar stool, Hannibal made a quick mental note of the small pile of swizzle sticks.

“Hannibal Lecter. I believe you nicked my car this afternoon. Perhaps we might have a chat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will circled the ambery liquid inside his glass with a purple swizzle stick. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. He kept on doing that for a while until he pulled it out and dropped it next to the others. 

“Ok, I think I drank a little too much” He snorted and took a long sip. 

Suddenly, he felt someone close. Quite closer than he would like anybody to be. He could smell sweat and grass but there was also something elegant and of course expensive, which wasn’t quite uncommon around there. However, that aftershave was not the only aspect he could detect. There was something else, something appealing. A musky scent, raw and earthy. Animalistic, almost like blood, and it was constricting his chest as his lungs filled with it. 

He turned to face him as he heard his name being called. His heart was trying to prevent his chest from falling apart and breaking his ribs one by one. 

_What the h–_

The man was tall, elegant and attractive. Blondish hair painted with gray and light brown. Maroon eyes, as he could briefly see in his sad attempt to establish eye contact. His slightly tanned skin was glowing and a few strands of hair were still a bit damp. _Ah, sweat._ He remembered. Thin curvy lips, strong neck and prominent cheekbones. 

_This man is not attractive, he is beautiful._ He blushed at his thought.

“The car?” It took a while for him to comprehend what the man was talking about, lost as he was inside that dreamy cloud. “Oh Christ, his car?” He wasn’t even planning on facing the owner. But him? He really wished that small pile of sticks was four times bigger.

“Yes. Will, please” He said with a small voice while extending his hand to the man. 

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

A stool scraped the hardwood floor as Hannibal moved it, ignoring the gesture. The blush was noted. As was the flick of long lashes. It had been awhile, but he knew when he was being checked out. 

“Just iced tea, Marty. It’s a bit too early for me.” 

The bartender gave a sympathetic smile. The boy’s reputation was growing. 

Settling in, Hannibal set down the note along with a crisp, white glove. “A bit too early for you too, isn’t it?” He eyed the swizzle sticks again. Little soldiers. For a fleeting second, he imagined the young man sucking one. Twirling it.

Pretty lips. Very. The blush suited him. As did the too-long curls. 

_You normally wear it shorter. But you’re on ‘vacation’…. No. Some permanent vacation - running away from responsibility. No wonder your father never mentioned you. Let’s see. You like to spend daddy’s money. By the cut of your suit, you fancy yourself something of a player._

_Hm…. Nice watch, William. Did your father buy it for you? Or some other daddy?_

Reading people came with the job. Still, the vibration - the energy between them - was far from professional. Not his fault really. A cornered rabbit always attracts a fox. This fox was circling. Contrition was a novel aphrodisiac, but it was working well. Very well. 

_You’ll make it up to me later. I’m sure of it._

“I’m sure you realize it’s not about the money, _William._ ”

_Damn, that felt good._

“It’s about courtesy.” 

His eyes never wavered as he took a long sip. Openly undressing. Perhaps it had been too long since he let his imagination run wild. Since a lot of things. 

A thick swallow as he set the glass close. Pausing to look at their hands, almost touching. Will’s looked so small. Delicate.

“I’m sure your father expects more from you. Why don’t you try again - to handle it better. A one time offer.”

A tanned finger stroked through condensate as he inched forward. A velvety tone continued.  
“Make it up to me.”

_William._


	4. Chapter 4

Will squirmed in his chair. Shivered. Lips trembling for an instant. He was still stuck on the part in which the man next to him had let his name out of his mouth with his velvety voice and thick accent, opposing forces collapsing and articulating his name. 

_Oh._

But that joyful numbness evaporated as soon as he realized what Hannibal Lecter was telling him. Suggesting. This stranger. He had felt so unreal, so different, special. And now he was suggesting what everybody used to. 

_This is not new. This is my life. The one I am trying to fucking escape from. “Make it up for me.”_ Those were his father’s words when he failed according to his wishes. 

_“Make it up for me, William”_

_“This is not what I’ve always wanted for you”_

_“You are not who I’ve always wanted my son to be”_

_“This is not how I raised you”_

_**“Oh yes, you fucking did. But I’m not your puppet anymore”** ___

__However, that phrase coming out of his lips was not unpleasant as he would think. it surprised him that he didn’t feel disgusted with the idea of this particular man wanting him to do as he pleased, to submit his body to his desires because he had to amend his error. It was his mistake after all. His father could not know about that, he would make him feel like the piece of trash he so often reminded him of being._ _

___Ok. I’ve fucked myself out of uglier situations, I can do this one more time._ _ _

__He had one last sip and swallowed his drink along with the bitter lump of sorrow that was starting to climb its way out of his chest. Turning his head to face him he smiled, shiny eyes and fluttering lashes caressing the air._ _

__“Ok. I will do as you want me to do then.”_ _


	5. Chapter 5

The bluntness of it knocked Hannibal back on his heels. Was that how crude his offer sounded? Suggestive, yes. A proposition? Of sorts. A directive? No. Not that. Certainly not an ultimatum.

Not that it wasn’t an appealing scenario. Very appealing the more he considered. And how could he not? How could he not imagine it in vivid color now?

_“I’ll do as you want me to.”_

Hannibal’s stare was lewd, as was the tongue that traced between his lips. Tasting the air. The heavy vibrating silence. The faint smell of sex slipping between notes of sweat and alcohol. It was then that he learned something about himself.

An accomplished man. Handsome. Wealthy. He always enjoyed having the upper hand in relationships, as few and far between as they were. But this was something else. A sense of power that shot straight between his legs.

_I want to make you beg. I want to see you crawl. I want to pin you down by your throat and hear you choke out my name._

Will’s blush and coy look were too perfect. Too on point. It had to be a game. These sorts of things don’t just happen. Not to him. A sexy young man prostrate at his feet? There had to be a catch. If not by design, some other risk he was overlooking. He knew the boy’s father. Perhaps …

_Shrewd. Now I see why your father doesn’t talk about you. How many of his colleagues have you seduced?_

To his surprise, that little hint of clarity didn’t quell his interest. Judging by the way his insides were rearranging, it only made it more curious. Picturing young Will in full on provocateur mode. Will in room after room of hotels. Insatiable Will. Daddy’s little secret. 

Hannibal’s mouth was suddenly dry. He needed a drink. A real drink. But that wouldn’t do. This had to be played just right.

His eyes fell to Will’s hand, his own moving to cover it as he lifted them. Penetrating with a look. Unmistakably hungry. Almost warning. Letting him know precisely how much he wanted to bend him over the bar right that second. 

“It’s been a long afternoon on the course and I need a shower. But we’ll continue this conversation.”

Simply standing beside the young man took a huge effort, managed only with the thought of release a few blessed minutes away. 

“I suggest you sober up a little.” His breath glanced over the boy’s curls. So fucking close. 

_Patience._

“I expect a proper dinner companion. Seven o’clock.” 

With that, he threw down a large bill on the bar. Far too much, even for what he imagined Will’s tab to be. 

“Do not make me wait, William.”

The walk to the shower was excruciatingly long. All those mental images bearing down. 

“F-fuck …” 

A hand braced against the wall, he let them come. Water cascading over his grip.

_Christ, that feels good. Don’t stop, sweet boy … My sweet boy. William._


	6. Chapter 6

An immediate wave of fire traveled through Will's body. The man’s warm touch felt electrifying and delicious against his skin. His eyes penetrating his own, burning him from head to toes.

 _I could bend over my seat and beg to be taken right now. What the hell is wrong with me?_

He blushed at the thought.

 _Dinner? Not just getting this over with? He wants to take me to dinner?_ He would have imagined that situation to end with being fucked on the back seat of Lecter’s car _(how ironic, Graham)_ like it usually did with men who desired him and he seduced. These men never lost time with gallantries and such. _Alright, then. I can play this game too._

“Thank you” he muttered, not sure Hannibal had heard him. 

He lived quite near the club and it was early, so he decided to go home, take a shower and get ready to return at the appointed hour. His head was filled with small flashes of what was yet to come and he could almost smell the musky scent mixed with exquisite perfume coming from the man.

As hot water cascaded over his skin he couldn’t subdue his need and snaked his hand along his belly until he found his already swollen cock. Squeezing and languidly pumping he let his mind fly one more time. 

“Fuck…” 

He could feel Hannibal’s body pressed against his back, his hands everywhere and his cock poking insistently between his ass cheeks. 

“Fuck!” 

Already panting when his mind decided it was an excellent idea to make the man nuzzle into his ear and purr sweetly. 

_“Come for me, boy”_

That was it for him. He came, hard and violent on his hand, over the wall and the tub.

“Fuck.”

Will was not a very punctual man, but there was something about Hannibal’s voice. He felt the warning and though a very small part of him wanted to know what would happen should he arrived past 7pm, he still managed not to disobey.

At 7:02 he entered the bar once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the rim of a single malt, maroon eyes found the boy the moment he walked in the room. At once, Hannibal’s feet were in motion. Before he knew it, he was grabbing Will’s arm and steering him to a table in the back.

“You’re late.” 

Only two minutes according to his Cartier. He hadn’t planned to mention it, and yet there it was. In lieu of a greeting even. Just like everything else from the moment he left his seat, it felt almost scripted. As if he was playing a role, on autopilot. The how and why of it went unexamined. It was too much fun just to go along for the ride. 

Fun was not quite the right word. Intriguing, more like. 

Not knowing what would come out of his own mouth next was the best part. He was quickly learning to like this version of himself. A prick maybe, but very ‘in control’. And that felt right somehow. 

Nearly pushing Will into a chair, he ordered. “Sit.”

 _Good pup._ A smirk shined in his eyes. Practiced fingers unbuttoned the sports coat as he slid onto his seat.

Having the young man across the table gave him ample opportunity to appreciate. Which he did. Shamelessly. And why not? The boy was his date. And had already offered himself. Why not size up the merchandise? Let him feel the weight of Hannibal’s eyes exploring every inch. 

Did he want to make Will squirm?

_Oh yes. Most definitely._

Payback perhaps for putting him on the spot earlier. Or maybe just hoping to put a bit more rosiness on those cheeks. If the boy really was some kind of opportunistic whore, he needed to be taught a lesson. Didn’t he? A personal challenge of sorts? Maybe. 

Or maybe it was the thought of hearing Will cry out his name. The fantasies had been building for hours. Darker and more base.

Wetting his lips, Hannibal’s eyes moved lower. Speculating as to how far the blush that crept down Will’s shirt reached. 

His throat went dry, legs crossed under the table. As if on cue, a waiter arrived. 

“Glenmorangie, neat.” He said without waiting.

The young man nodded and turned his attention to Will.

Before Will could speak, Hannibal interjected.”My companion will be sticking with water tonight. That will be all.”

His hand closed over Will’s on the table. Not clutching, just … reminding. Who owed who.

“A word of protest and I leave. Do you understand? This night will unfold according to my wishes. Not yours.”


	8. Chapter 8

All the lust that had accompanied Will since their first encounter earlier that day was suddenly dropped to the floor and shattered. Scattered pieces around him, and that’s where he left them when Hannibal Lecter grabbed him by his elbow and commanded him to sit. 

_Why is he this angry? I mean, his car, but this is new._

On the other hand, why would he be angry at him? That would imply something is expected from the other person, and Will was nothing more than the flesh and blood debt he was about to collect.

Sitting at the table, Hannibal took the possibility of relaxing with a nice drink away from him. There was an impulse he had to repress for he really wanted to question the man, to challenge him, even to storm out of the room without looking back. Regardless, he had to shut his mouth and be a man, because his actions had taken him there that night. 

So there he was. Will Graham. Face relaxed and pink lips slightly curled up in a beautiful smile, blue eyes on the man’s.

He dared lifting two fingers and curling them softly around bigger ones.

“Of course. As I have already said; as you want me to do” His smile became shy but still beautiful. His eyes could not take it anymore and started jumping around the table, nervously touching the man’s hair, or his lips. Those thin dark lips.

He was surprised as his attempt to swallow encountered a very dry throat. That glass of water was very much needed now. 

Will removed his hand from under Hannibal’s very carefully, and he was sure the pantomime of rearranging the napkin already on his lap had been discovered as such, but he did not care, he needed his head as clear as it could be and the contact with the man’s skin was not helpful in any way. 

“Will you be ordering for me as well?” A genuine question.


	9. Chapter 9

The boy tried to hide it. A good effort, but not entirely successful. Hannibal’s attention was honed too well to miss the change in the temperature. Behind that coy smile, there was a sadness. Maybe it was more a resignation.

Will’s demeanor held his own up to the light. So much for the script he was happily following. A new game was in play. But not a new sport entirely. 

He had still offered himself up. Almost eagerly. And there was no mistaking the heat radiating between them earlier that day. If he closed his eyes, he could still see them at the bar. Close enough to kiss. That spark when he held Will’s gaze. 

There was no way he was going to let the opportunity pass. Or worse yet, fuck it up. 

“Your scotch, Doctor Lecter.” 

Moving his arm to make room gave him another opportunity to reach for Will’s hand. Gently this time. 

“On second thought, we’ll take another of the same.”

The young waiter nodded as he set down a glass of water. “Of course, sir. I won’t be a minute.”

For a moment as he studied Will’s face, Hannibal had genuine misgivings about going through with things as planned. Not that he planned much. A location. A few supplies tucked away in the Bentley. 

The newly repaired Bentley. It had taken all of twenty minutes. Such a small price to pay for the chance to encounter this - this …

“You look very handsome tonight, Will.”

Stroking his thumb over Will’s own, he eyed his mouth. It couldn’t be helped really. A kiss needed to happen. And soon.

“Order whatever you like for dinner.”

Still staring …

_Fuck._

“I may need to kiss you before you finish though. If you don’t object. William.”

Perhaps it wasn’t as good as what the script might say, but it was honest. It was Hannibal.


	10. Chapter 10

The sudden change in Hannibal’s attitude unbalanced him quite a bit. A very pleasant surprise which along with the man’s warm touch brought a strong blush to his cheeks sending a pinkish path through his neck. It was impossible for him to prevent his shy eyes from escaping the older man’s, but he wanted to look at him so desperately. 

_Maybe a small glimpse._

And there they were, plunging into maroon orbs, making his heart jump inside his chest. _Oh, his eyes. They have changed._

_Fuck._

He needed to regain his composure, to rebuild his facade. He could not be seen naked and vulnerable again.

_Or could he?_

Lecter’s attitude had seem to soften after peeking behind the protection curtain he had put around him.

 _No. This is not a date, Graham. Just stick to the fucking plan. Hope will take you nowhere._

“Thank you, Doctor” Giving Hannibal’s hand a little squeeze and smiling as seductively as he knew how.

_God, you sound lascivious, boy._

“I think I will have the Cumin and Cracked-Pepper Filet Mignon with Brie Butter. I like the way they prepare it here”

His body betraying him again by letting out another trembling smile. He felt like a delicate young man on his very first date. Ordering food he was almost sure he wouldn’t be allowed to pay for. Being observed with hunger and anticipation.

_Fuck._

“But why should you wait?” His lashes batting graciously just to let him hold his gaze for a bit longer. 

_Don’t you dare._

He found his own body leaning forward a bit. His silky tie brushing an immaculate tablecloth.


	11. Chapter 11

As Hannibal watched the young man lean close, heavy lidded eyes locked on those lips. Riveted.

The sight of Will’s eagerness made so much more compelling by the fact that it was his own words that set it in motion. As if he’d said some invocation. 

What had he said. Only that he might not be able to wait. A simple statement. True that he hoped it would lead somewhere very much like here. With a kiss in the offering. But hope and expectation rarely track so well in ‘real life.’ 

Only in fantasy can one direct such a gorgeous creature to do as one wishes. 

That’s what it felt like. More and more as he closed the short distance. So slow he wasn’t sure he was moving. That the world seemed to stop enhanced the dream like quality. No more diners at their elbows. No clinking of utensils. Conversations lost to the sound of his own breathing. Louder now. Shallow.

Achingly aware of that last inch before their lips met, his eyes moved to Will’s. Poised with a tilt of his head, his voice trembled. 

“There are a lot of things I might not be able to wait for.” A swallow drew his tongue over his lips. The anticipation waking every nerve in his body. “This is a start.”

That first touch. So soft. A faint hum sounded in his breath as his lids fell closed. Noses bumped as he brushed against Will’s lips. Lower. Upper. Both now. Gently. Inviting. The tease of his tongue was almost too much.

_So sweet. So ripe._

Squeezing Will’s hand, he forced himself to stop while he was still able. A deep breath centered him just enough to sit back. 

“I hope that’s the first of many,” he praised in a haunted tone, unaware that he was still staring until a sharp peal of laughter nearby brought him crashing back to reality.

His eyes lowered, more demurely than he would have imagined himself capable. “Forgive me. I seem to be under your spell.” 

More confident. more himself with a pause, he allowed a few more words. Those that came naturally. 

“You are a remarkably compelling young man, William. Thank you again for being my date.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Soft curvy lips that felt like heaven were over his, and all Will could hear was the thumping countdown his heart was showing possibly ending him with an explosion inside his chest. Thankful when Hannibal broke the kiss for he was sure he couldn’t have have done it himself. 

_Kiss me forever._

“We’ll see”. He smiled coyly removing his hand after that delicious squeeze.

“Is that what this is? A _date_?” He asked, arching a brow but never letting the amusement leave his face. He _was_ amused. He was actually mesmerized and so joyful he feared the countdown had started all over again.

 _A date to pay for my mistake. How twisted is this?_ He shook his head mentally and swatted away the sweetness overflowing him at once, gripping successfully the threads that secured the seductive mask protecting him.

After a short while the food arrived. It was delicious.

“Mm, this is exquisite as always, I cannot seem to get tired of this dish and they cook it to perfection every time” 

Will let out a low moan he was sure Hannibal would hear. Venturing his eyes into the man’s he swallowed and softly licked his upper lip. 

“Is yours good?” He asked, curious and suddenly innocent.


	13. Chapter 13

The moan caught Hannibal off guard. Fork poised, he stared a full few seconds before Will looked up.

Provocateur mode engaged, it seemed. Which naturally suggested the complementary role. But Hannibal was no naive mark. The little bit of ‘role playing’ he’d done earlier had given him a taste for it. 

“Not quite as good as yours, evidently.”

His tongue traveled the seam of his lips, slow. The fork replaced with his drink, a hungry look came easy all the while taking a sip. 

_What other lovely sounds do you make, sweet boy?_

“You asked earlier if this was a date.” Turning his focus to Will’s hand, he rolled it palm up. Bedroom eyes followed the path of a thumb. Slow circles. “Perhaps you can help me with that question.”

Smoothly lacing their fingers, he met Will’s eyes. Sin taking over his tone.

“Does it qualify as a date if all I can think about is violating you in every way possible?”


	14. Chapter 14

“I believe that depends on the nature of the encounter. We are not here because you liked me and you would like to get to know me or even fuck me. Because, believe me-”. A low chuckle. “That was the nature of the majority of my dates. Just fuck me and then go. But we are here because I damaged your car. This is my payment.” 

Idly playing with Hannibal’s fingers, Will tested the skin by gently scratching with his index fingernail. 

“Also, the nature can change, should both parts feel there is something else they want to explore. However, I’m not sure this is the case” His eyes on the man’s. Again. 

He could look at that face for hours, he thought. The young man behind his mask was delighting with the warmth on his hand. The strong experienced fingers touching his.

He could pretend that was a date.

He could pretend _that_ man wished to know him. To understand him. To fuck him and not leave him behind. For a change.

_I wish this was a date._

_With you._

“Let’s just keep it professional.” He took a sip between words.

“And ask for the check”. He smirked, barely showing the tip of his white pearly teeth.


	15. Chapter 15

_Keep it professional._

The words were pointed on both ends. 

All this throwing around of “fucks” and touching his hand. Practically begging to know what it felt like on his body. Treating Hannibal in much the same way he treated him. Some sexual experience yet to have. 

Objectifying? Yes. Crude? Mmhm. Arousing?

It would be a lie to say that thinking about the whole thing as some coarse ‘transaction’ wasn’t deeply thrilling. 

But …

The monologue about ‘the majority of Will’s dates.’ It smacked of ‘another notch on the bedpost.’ And that hint of resignation. At another point in Hannibal’s life, it might have been enough to turn the tide.

We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.

“No … I do.” Will would say shyly.

Are you sure?

Will would nod, offering a reassuring kiss.

Hannibal blinked, processing. Was this disappointment? Rejection? Behind an appreciative look, some tiny piece was crestfallen. 

The why of it, though, wasn’t enough to pull his attention away from Will’s other words.

_Ask for the check._

The check. The exit. His car. 

_Alone at last._

Alone with this gorgeous creature who - no matter what his tone might suggest - clearly wanted to fuck. Hannibal didn’t need to go through the script for confirmation on that score. Who was he to question how ‘things were done’ or make the boy second guess? 

“They can charge it to my account.”

Standing without ceremony, he ran a hand down his coat, pausing for a mental picture. This was where the ‘date’ part, such as it was, ended. For whatever reason, it seemed worth noting. 

A hand on Will’s chair, another gestured towards the door. “Shall we, Mr. Graham. I believe we have an appointment to keep.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Of course”. A polite nod as Will rose to his feet and dropped the napkin on the table.

“Thank you”

 _Mr. Graham?_ Was he teasing or just keeping it far too professional?

_This will fucking hurt me either way I choose to play it._

They exited the restaurant together. On his way out he saw the spot in which the first layer of illusions had shattered when he arrived. When Hannibal spoke to him using _that_ tone. When he felt like an idiot for believing something he knew could never happen to him. 

_But then he was so sweet to me._

_Fucking stop. Your are nothing more than payment._

Just one more step and they could get that whole thing over with. The final step. Fucking. The easy part for him. The part in which he could just let his own body guide him. And Hannibal would fuck him good, he knew that. So there was nothing to worry about. 

They arrived to the car and taking a deep breath he adjusted his fucking mask once again. One coy smile. An arched brow. Expecting. Inviting.


	17. Chapter 17

Lights flashed with a chirp of the key. A pause as Hannibal stood close by the passenger door. Hovering. Or was it hesitation? The look on his face said ‘kiss me’, but that was his move to make. It all seemed to be his move. 

Again, that bittersweet feeling crept in. This wasn’t a real date. Must act accordingly. 

_Keep it professional._

“After you.” 

The quirk of a smile felt false enough that he couldn’t bring himself to even touch Will to help him into the seat. Guilt perhaps. A sense of taking advantage. 

Being ‘a man’s man’ was never high on Hannibal’s agenda. Why then this need to enact the role of the callous player?

_Because he doesn’t like you **that** way, Hannibal._

Hannibal settled into the driver’s seat, sighing before he realized. Studiously avoiding eye contact, he slipped the key in the ignition. When the Bentley came to life, a song came with it.

Strains of violin and cello. A piece chosen in anticipation of the evening. Not necessarily for Will’s ears. Unmistakably evocative of a romantic mood, it felt discordant now. Perhaps embarrassing even.

_Get your head straight._

There were only two ways to play the evening. A choice now staring him in the face. One, continue with his plan to take the young man to a hotel. Keep up the air of indifference. Or …

It was then that he risked a glimpse. Perhaps subconsciously hoping to tip the scales. Moonlight caught on Will’s profile. His scent sweeter than Hannibal realized until just then. An innocence in the way his hands lay folded on his lap.

A breath shivered over Hannibal’s lips. One he’d been holding for who knows how long. A warmth climbed into his chest, his tone.

“We’ll go to my place. Have another drink. That is, if you’d like.”

_‘Professional’ be damned._


	18. Chapter 18

His house.

 _That_ was certainly unexpected. Will wasn’t sure whether he welcomed the idea or not. He wished to go, of course. He wished things were different.

_I wish this was a real date._

_I wish you genuinely liked me._

Hands flat on his knees, knowing the grip would be just enough to ground him but not enough for Hannibal to notice. His mask perfectly tied. The perfect facade, as always. 

_I wish you weren’t going to abandon me as you will after this._

A faint smile as he turned to face Hannibal, only with his head, only his blue eyes. Taking him in, trying to fool himself for only a few seconds. The pantomime of the perfect night with the perfect man.

“Of course, anything you choose will be okay” Trying not to crack, he managed his voice to sound fresh and almost firm. Secure. Amused even.

He felt himself embraced by a delicious mixture of leather, perfume and that earthy masculine scent that was all Hannibal. Will wanted to lose himself, nested inside that cloud which made him lightheaded and almost drunk.

“This is a magnificent car. It’s nice to finally see it from another angle. A much better one” A smirked crossing his lips in an attempt to grasp his coyness once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Hannibal managed a smile. He had Will’s agreement. Even an attempt at lightening the mood. There was something endearing about it. And yet, relief never came as expected. As he wanted it to.

The tension was still there. In some ways, more than before. He had opened up. Granted, it was a small window. But a genuine effort at bridging the distance and setting aside the roles that seemed to have developed a life of their own. 

_"Anything you choose will be okay."_

Hand on the gear changer instead of reaching for the young man’s, the doctor’s eyes might have given everything away if it hadn’t been so dark. His true feelings right there.

_That’s not the answer I was looking for._

“Oh?,” Will would offer, sincere in his confusion. “What then?”

A lump pressed in his throat as he stared at Will’s practiced expression. If he had to say - if he had to spell it out - was it something he wanted. Was it freely given?

_A kiss would have been nice though. One you initiated._

His sigh was ambiguous enough that he didn’t feel the need to explain. Despite a growing frustration, there was still appreciation in it. Will was beautiful. Blue eyes Hannibal could see himself falling into. Pale skin lit from within by whatever was really at his core. Did he really need to see it to bask in its warmth? Wasn’t this enough? 

“You’re sweet.” Another sigh relaxed his shoulders. Something like affection settled in his chest, despite everything. It might have been misplaced, but it felt good so he let it stay.

“Enjoy the ride then.” 

A check of the rear view mirror and Hannibal pulled out of the parking spot, out of the lot. The scene of the crime. Away from the club where the roles attached. 

Watching the lines on the road slip past, he allowed himself the faintest hope that a change of environment might make all the difference. Not consciously. But way down.

The operetta continued to play, swelling around them now. 

Hannibal’s eyes flicked up and down Will’s body. Wondering what it would be like to see him smile. A real smile. That face looking up at him warmly. 

“It’s not far, but you’re welcome to change the music. When we get there, I’m sure we can find something more suitable if this isn’t your taste.” 

_**We** can. You and I. This isn’t just about me, Will. I want it to be special for you. Help me with that._


	20. Chapter 20

The faint concept of the idea that Hannibal was disappointed was suddenly inside the car with them. As it had been when arriving earlier. Could he change the situation as he had before as well? 

He could.

Although _this_ was different. Hannibal did not seem to be angry. And there was that sigh. Will felt his fingers digging into his skin. His pants as a fine fabric shield. 

_What is happening inside your head, Hannibal?_

He was now confused, and he could not lose focus. His mind had to be fast and sharp or he would otherwise fall so deep into that man’s ocean of energy and everything that he felt attracted by, he would not be able to return.

_Fuck._

He ventured a glance at him when being called “sweet”.

_Please stop. I can't do this if you talk like that._

Was he toying with him? _I don’t fucking care. You’ll end up doing whatever you wish with me._ His eyes moved back on the road.

A brief smile moved few muscles on his face. Not at all conceivable that he smiled like he knew he had only once or twice in his life. Before being crashed and ripped apart. Abandoned. 

He almost slapped his own face. _What are you doing?_ He felt repulsed by his self pity. The man was there because _he_ had fucked up. This was his idea. And the man was trying to be nice, maybe to help things flow a bit?. He would be left alone no matter what, because that man would never want a boy like him. Would never love a boy like him, so he might as well enjoy it and stop wasting energy trying to figure it out.

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor Lecter. I like this music. It’s very… relaxing” 

He forced himself and turned his head once again. His eyes were softer on Hannibal now. 

“Lovely."

And there he was, leaning towards him. A swift tender kiss on Hannibal’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

_For being considerate. For allowing me to peek behind the curtain and see what a life with someone like you by my side would be like._ That remained inside his head.


	21. Chapter 21

The tingle started inside Hannibal’s chest. Tendrils wound over his heart, squeezing. Around his lungs, forcing him to chase his breath. Out to his fingers, curling them around the wheel. Down to his toes, the slight pressure on the pedal accelerating the Bentley. 

How? Why? 

They’d kissed in the restaurant less than an hour before. 

_That won’t be necessary, Doctor Lecter._

A swallow clawed its way down Hannibal’s throat. Pressing his dry lips together, he inhaled a shaky breath. 

It wasn’t centering at all. Not cleansing as he hoped it would be. The bitter taste was still there. The operetta seemed to taunt him now. Part of some cheap seduction scheme. 

The whole situation too closely resembled a scene from a film that had to be endured to get to “the good part.” The bit the audience really wanted to see. They wouldn’t know how the characters felt. They wouldn’t care. All they wanted to see was bare bodies writhing. Lewd entertainment without consequences because there was no emotional investment. A quick wash up after and the curtain would drop. End of story.

But the fingerprints of regret were already all over this film. Not just his either. Will’s energy was erratic. The push pull of it never notched with his own. They were both in their own little worlds. Spheres of isolation bumping but never overlapping. Not joined at all.

It was then that Hannibal decided he couldn’t go through the motions. No matter the temptation presented by this beautiful boy sitting next to him. No matter how impossibly touchable his curls looked. No matter how the deepest part of his eyes beckoned. No matter the lithe grace imprinted in his young body. No matter how the spot on Hannibal’s cheek still radiated warmth.

_Look at you ..._

Hannibal didn’t even know he was staring. Not until the lights of a car speeding past pulled him back.

There it was again. That fluttering feeling. A sense of being alive that was at once both anxious, even frightening maybe, and addictive. 

If there was a decision process it happened so quickly Hannibal wasn’t even aware of it. No weighing of pros and cons when the Bentley slowed onto a shoulder of the road. No hesitation when he pushed the shift into park.

The first signs of it came only when he turned to face Will. The tentativeness with which he reached for the young man’s hand. Words that wanted to halt stepped forward when Will finally looked back.

Hannibal sighed, letting the weight of it settle. Drinking in Will’s loveliness with as much openness as he could manage. Appreciating without imposing. 

“I would very much like to spend the rest of the night with you.” Preparing himself for the worst, Hannibal paused. A deep breath came easier now. At least this was the truth. Not the script anymore. 

“I don’t want there to be any expectations.”

The truth.

“If you’d like that too, I need you to let me see it. I need you to stop calling me Doctor Lecter.”

Relief came in doses. Seeping in. Enough to allow him to raise Will’s hand and tenderly kiss it.

“It’s Hannibal that would like your company. Not Doctor Lecter.”


	22. Chapter 22

And suddenly all Will’s coyness froze around him. His chest trembled once and his heart sank. Doubt invaded him almost immediately without asking for permission. 

The older man was now tense, that was evident. Hands gripping the wheel as if he were to turn it into dust. Muscles hardening and his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. 

_Was kissing him maybe too much?_

_Fuck._

For the first time in awhile Will was feeling doubtful regarding the ‘fuck me and leave’ date routine. Why he was letting new possible scenarios and development of the situation inside his head was beyond him. Why couldn’t he just stick to the plan? This was a different man, no doubt there, but his objective was one and one only, so Will's focus should remain intact. 

When Hannibal started to pull over he feared the worse.

_I have definitely fucked up this one._

He tried to figure out where they were very carefully so Hannibal wouldn’t notice, but to be able to create a map inside his head if he was left there and had to walk home. Or somewhere. Away.

A warm touch against his hand brought his attention to the man instantly. His heart beating with a confused rhythm, his chest constricting around it. His ribs a great menace now, threatening it with the promise of a few stabs.

There was only one way to understand it. His eyes began crawling up the man’s body starting from his hand. Up his arm, his strong shoulders behind a well tailored suit. A beautiful tie. His neck. _God._ Chin. Lips. _Damn._ Will could not repress his tongue from softly licking the inner part of his lips, right where they touched. Finally, Hannibal Lecter’s maroon eyes. Surprise hit him.

_He is not saying goodbye. This is something else._

It took Will a few seconds to process what he had just heard. 

The night? Hannibal Lecter was asking him before they even got to his house to spend the night with him? His thick accent inviting him, his soft voice curling around the words. His hand tingling with the touch and his body aching under his maroon orbs. It was mesmerizing.

But the cold wave hit him harder. No expectations.

_Of course._

_But for whom?_

At this point, he didn’t know anymore.

“If it’s okay with you then it’s ok with me. As I’ve already told you, whatever you choose will be fine.”

A faint smile as he enjoyed the softness of the man’s lips on his hand. 

“Let us go and see how it goes, _Hannibal._ ” Savoring every part of that word his eyes were now deeper into the man’s.

_Hannibal._

Will knew that he was walking straight to the point from where he would not be able to return.


	23. Chapter 23

He had gotten what he wanted. Again. But even as he enjoyed watching Will’s tongue caress his name something was missing. It wasn’t the ‘whatever you choose’ or even the ‘let’s see’. It was the wall. 

For every step forward, Will stepped back. This wasn’t the act of some coy coquette. On the surface perhaps. But just beneath, barely hidden now, was something else.

_What are you so afraid of, Will?_

Hannibal stared as if the answer might show. It was almost as if Will wanted him to see. His blue eyes a door. Not just searching but calling. Come find me.

There were few moments in Hannibal’s life that left him speechless. As a psychiatrist, he always had something to say even in the most challenging times. But Will wasn’t a patient. And he was well beyond the point of objectivity. A fact that was glaringly obvious the more he stared, the more he listened to the voice in his head.

_I like you, Will. I’m not going to hurt you._

He wanted to hold him. Instead, he let his eyes fall to Will’s hand. Small and delicate in his own. Soft as velvet. 

“We’ll see then.” 

The resignation in his tone felt heavy. It wasn’t what he wanted Will to hear. It wasn’t the positive note he hoped to build on. He could do better.

It took a moment to push away the tension. He didn’t need much. Just a narrow window to imagine the possibilities the night could bring. 

Dancing. 

Why the thought occurred was a mystery. All that mattered was that it did. And it stuck. 

When he finally met Will’s eyes again, a smile came naturally. Faint but true. How could he not smile at picturing this lovely young man in his arms. 

_Hannibal._

He heard it now. Clearer than before. Will was trying too. 

_Let’s start again then, shall we?_

“Much better than Doctor Lecter. Thank you, Will.” 

The music slowed. The dance was ending. For now. How does one graciously part from such closeness. 

The kiss came as naturally as the smile. Warm and sweet. Not chasing at all. 

“Thank you for that too.” 

Sighing inwardly, he finally let go of Will’s hand. The night stretched forward brighter now as he pulled the Bentley back onto the road.


	24. Chapter 24

Will was more relaxed the rest of the drive. Not fearing being left in the middle of the road now, he could enjoy little things here and there. The sweet soothing music that flowed like honey through his body, warming his heart. That desired musky scent embracing him like a cloud of hot steam in which he wanted to say forever. And every once in a while he would dare touching Hannibal with his eyes. 

_Only with his eyes._

He did not want to break that safe cocoon he had managed to build even in the man’s presence. Hopefully it would accompany him the whole night. 

So there they were. There he was. Inside Hannibal Lecter’s car. Parked outside Hannibal Lecter’s house. Waiting to be fucked by Hannibal Lecter himself in order to pay for what he had done, because of his stupid and reckless behavior.

Some punishment that was. He had to repress a mocking chuckle.

He exited the car before even knowing it. 

_Alright. Now do what you do. This is your area of expertise._

Taking a few steps near Hannibal he looked at him, coyness grasped back. Coquettish swaying as he walked and that dazzling smile, all pearls and promises of wet kisses and a breathtaking blowjob. 

_Now fuck me senseless before I remember how much I want you to care for me._

_To see me._


	25. Chapter 25

The change was subtle at first but once they moved into the house, Will seemed to throw off his veil. So sudden, in fact, Hannibal had to wonder if it was an act of some kind. 

His wondering lasted for all of about a minute. Just long enough to catch the rhythm in Will’s hips. For a first time guest, he certainly seemed at home. The foyer became a runway for his strut. His confidence so strong, the thought occurred that he might walk straight up to the bedroom.

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as he caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth. A warmth pooled inside, settling with a pleasant heaviness. 

“Why don’t you follow me to the kitchen, Will. I’ll get us some drinks.” 

Much more polite than shoving him against a wall.

Stainless steel gleamed with a flick of the light. The pantry was well-stocked with anything they might want. But there was something else Hannibal wanted first. 

Anyone can put on a passable show in bed but kisses don’t lie.

He leaned against a counter, all six feet stretched tall. The coil wound tighter as he watched Will’s gaze move over his body. 

“I won’t be so predictable as to say ‘what’s your pleasure.’” A cat’s smile reached to his eyes, darker now. A tilt of his head gave an air of considering. 

“You’re so attractive. But you know that, don’t you?” 

He offered his hand. 

“Why don’t you give me a real kiss now?”


	26. Chapter 26

The house was all Hannibal and he was unspeakably thankful the man could not see his face at the moment. He made sure his steps were sensual and secure, but the truth was that he looked boyish and fascinated. His eyes jumping around the walls and furniture. 

Small flashes of Hannibal doing domestic activities around the place suddenly filled his head. Hannibal reading, Hannibal entering the house. Hannibal in the morning, hair mussed from the pillow, opening the front door, getting the newspaper lying on the floor. Hannibal having breakfast, with him. He was suddenly part of the picture.

_No._

_Stop._

He shook the silly ideas inside his head making them disappear and turned on his heels. The face had changed, naturally. He was all sassy again.

“Of course”  He smiled and followed the man inside the kitchen.

He encountered an incredibly modern kitchen. It was still Hannibal, but the style was his young fresh side Will thought.

_It appears to be as if you were my pleasure, Doctor Lecter._

The man extended his arm, offering his hand and he was taken aback for a moment.

_Okay, silly bubble broken again, business has started._

He took his hand with the tips of his fingers. Half hooded eyes and a gorgeous smirk as he approached Hannibal. The first part of his body to touch the man’s were his hips. His spine was arched so their chests could not touch yet.

_Am I beautiful?_

His eyes burned a path right into maroon orbs, and he was brushing their lips now, fingers curling around Hannibal’s. Chests finally rubbing together.

_Fuck._

The hot wet cavern that was Hannibal’s mouth was making him burn with desire. He licked into it, enjoying the velvet and he failed to repress the low throaty moan that managed to climb up his throat.

“I think I’ve had enough drinks. I want you now. Only that” He purred between frantic kisses, puffing into Hannibal’s mouth.


	27. Chapter 27

Will was so hungry. So perfectly responsive. If his kisses were lying, he was a master of deception. That couldn’t possibly be. It wasn’t vanity to believe he wanted it just as much. It was in the air between them. The press of his body. Each shallow breath. 

“Will …Will, darling.” Hannibal’s chest heaved as he held Will’s face. More beautiful than ever. Pink cheeks. His blue eyes heavy lidded and hazed with lust. And those lips. 

“You’re a magnificent kisser.” Hannibal’s lips pressed again, long enough for a surge of blood to leave him dizzy. “I’m certain you’re good at all sorts of things.” A breathless smile warmed his face. 

The moment was right there for the taking. He was already picturing it. How gorgeous Will would be arched in his lap. All that pale skin and lean muscle. A work of art. 

Maybe it was the way they’d met. Maybe something in Will’s eyes or a hint of desperation in his tone. Something was off. 

_Let’s get this over with._

Will hadn’t said it, but the words stuck just the same. The getting on with it part was more than agreeable. It was what followed after that stopped Hannibal in his tracks. 

Will would brush his hands clean. There would be a chaste kiss goodbye. No getting to know one another. No romance. Nothing but a sordid memory.

“I would like nothing more than to take you to bed.” Shuddering at merely saying it aloud, Hannibal closed his eyes. His head fell heavy against Will’s.“I just don’t want to rush. I- I don’t want you to leave.” 

He wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore. Only that it was the truth. No matter how desperate it might sound.

His nose traced the line of Will’s neck. A kiss warmed his ear. 

“Will you stay with me?”


	28. Chapter 28

Hannibal’s body felt so warm and delicious against his. Will realized soon enough that his dizziness was not competely due to his blood pooling somewhere _down there_. The man had that effect on him. So damn perfect with his pristine demeanor and his exquisite taste. His addictive scent and ~~damn~~ velvety accent.

_Fuck_

Another thing Will realized was that he was angry. Angry at himself because this man was a **god** and he was just a stupid boy about to fuck him for damaging his car. 

_Whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap._  

“I guess you will have to find that out” An easy smirk came quickly to his face. His eyes tried to focus on the man’s but it was too much, so he chose to wander around his face for a change. “But just between the two of us-” He looked around exaggeratedly “I have never had any complaints” 

And just like that he was summoned to the man’s lips. Soft and beautifully shaped. One. Two. Three kisses and he was already lost. And then, as he had come to know quite possible by now, Hannibal surprised him. And all of a sudden Will was doubting.

_What are you trying to say?_

But he did not ask him. He just looked at him, head cocked like a clueless puppy. His eyes were glistening with desire. Or were those hints of tears? 

_You want me to spend the night. You are alone. Lonely perhaps? I reckon being a rich gracious unique human being may develop into being alone. Nobody up to your standards, Doctor Lecter?_

“Hannibal” He managed to steady his focus on maroon orbs. “I have already told you. We are playing by your rules, so if you want me to stay, I’ll stay the night” 

A quick peck on his cheek.

“Though I expect a nice breakfast tomorrow” He smiled and grabbed his wrists, taking a few steps backwards, eyes still on Hannibal’s. He pulled hard and kissing him again he purred.

“Now fuck me, please?” 


	29. Chapter 29

_Your rules._

Wait. What did he say? Something about breakfast?

Suddenly Will’s mouth was on his. He was falling again. Caught in a riptide drawing him under Will’s spell. He wanted more than anything to let go. 

_I have already told you. ... Now fuck me._

Hannibal’s breath puffed ragged. A weight pressed on his chest. What had Will told him. That he owed him a debt. Keep it business. He’d never had any complaints.

It wasn’t difficult to imagine why. If this was all Will wanted what man would complain. A beautiful boy. And he was beautiful. 

_So beautiful._

And his mouth. Those delicate lips that were still so close. 

Hannibal’s emotions flared. Lust. Hurt. Anger. He grabbed Will roughly and kissed him hard. _Is this what you want? Is this what it was like with the others? Did you push them away too?_

A second of clarity was all it took for his heart to drop. He shook his head as it fell against Will’s shoulder. 

No. This was not how it was going to be. He would not be _that man._ He tried playing the role. It didn’t fit. It wasn’t fair to either of them. No matter how much he wanted it. 

He felt like he’d been whiplashed. Was it his fault? Had he lead Will to believe that’s all he wanted? 

_The night will unfold according to **my** wishes._

_Fuck. You stupid ... fuck._

But he’d tried since then, hadn’t he? He tried opening up. He’d practically begged the boy to stay. What choice did he have now? 

“I need you to listen to me, Will.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hands, staring at them in his own. “I think there’s a misunderstanding. I think we should talk.” 

He was almost afraid to look up. Light danced in his eyes as he searched Will’s face. His mouth opened, wanting to speak. A sigh came instead. He squeezed Will’s hands. 

“I can’t - I just can’t do this if the only reason you’re here is because you think you owe me something. That’s not who I am, no matter how much I want you. I know what I said earlier.”

Thinking about how he must have made Will feel, Hannibal’s gaze dropped.

“I’m sorry.” He swallowed as their eyes met again, as transparent as he could be. “I’m sorry, Will. If you don’t want to stay, I’ll take you home. But I hope you’ll decide to stay.” 

_I already like you more than I should._


	30. Chapter 30

_Oh no_.

Apparently he was not even good enough to go through a night. Not even one night with a man like this. As he felt Hannibal’s kiss flutter between his hot lips Will’s heart started again with his personal brand beat.  
Then, the man’s head resting on his shoulder.

_Oh fuck, no. Did I ruin this already?_

His brows furrowed above his worried eyes. He was trying to decypher the man, but it was even difficult for him to do such thing. The map of the neighborhood was quickly created inside his head. The route he needed to take to go home was being tentatively highlighted.  

_Okay, I’m listening._

He nodded and since he could not maintain eye contact (now more than ever) he just focused on his lips. He could feel his palms starting to sweat over Hannibal’s own. He could feel his skin hot and flushed, and it had nothing to do with his usual blush. The cold tingle at the nape of his neck. His heart erratic inside his chest, already constricted and heavy.

“I–” His coyness was rapidly forgotten. As if it was never his to begin with. He couldn’t find the words. Hell, he couldn’t even find what to think. Was Hannibal trying to smoothly call everything off because he realized he didn’t like him? Was he feeling guilty he had found the idea of bedding a young man for his mistake appealing before?

_Did Hannibal really like hi—_

_No._

_If things seem too good to be true that’s probably because they are._

Will didn’t have the energy to find out if those feelings were real. He feared that if he let go and ventured into pursuing something else with the older man he would end up being devastated. Hannibal was perfect. He was everything Will was not. The fall would be too high. Too violent. Too fast.

“If I don’t want to stay? What are you–”

He removed his hands from Hannibal’s and dropped them to his sides. His eyes were jumping, avoiding everything as if the room was on fire. A thin line of sweat snaked its way down his back.

“You don’t have to— I’ll take a cab, I-”

_I don’t want to get hurt. I like you. I really do._

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I should’ve never–” He was babbling. Balancing from one foot to the other. Seeking answers on the floor. On the walls. 

One last look. He needed to look into the man’s eyes one more time. The embarrassment of the rejection was playing against him, but he couldn’t leave without having a glance at those maroon orbs again. _Rejection_. Was Hannibal Lecter rejecting him? His mind was so fogged he could not think straight. It was already hard to breathe.

Tears gathered on the corner of his eyes as he found Hannibal’s. He was afraid of what he would find in them. But he only found warmth and kindness. Something else was there as well…

“Goodbye, Hannibal”

Without even thinking it twice he turned on his heels and left the kitchen. He almost took the wrong turn going deeper into the house, but finally managed to find the main door. His hand felt heavy when he tried to open it. 

He was out. A cold breeze hit him and brought life to his lungs again. He took a deep breath. And another.  His cheeks felt warm. 

_Oh…_

Tears were finally daring to slide down his face. 

If only he could have the chance to be genuinely happy once in his life. If only he could be loved by this man. It had been 40 seconds since he left and he was already aching like never before in his life.

Something felt utterly wrong. The man seemed to be asking him to stay, and he had done the exact opposite. The vivid image of Hannibal’s face haunted him, his eyes seemed sad too. Why would he be sad if he just wanted to get rid of him?

Maybe he liked him.

 **Genuinely** liked him

Was not a man like Hannibal Lecter worth the risk?

_Fuck._

He knocked. He knocked the door so violently he thought he was going to break every bone in his hand and he didn’t care. 

He needed to ask Hannibal Lecter’s eyes if he felt like **he** did. 


	31. Chapter 31

The look on Will’s face made Hannibal’s blood run cold. It wasn’t meant as an ultimatum but -

_Fuck._

Empathy wrapped around his heart. He wanted to reach out, but he was the one who had caused this whole mess. Will was pulling away. He was shaking. He was -

_Oh ... No. Please don’t cry._

Hannibal stood mute. His arms limp at his sides. Nothing he said had come out right. His head throbbed. Pale brows fell wide around his eyes, pleading. 

_I want you, Will. I want you so much. I just - I just ..._

_Goodbye, Hannibal._

He felt sick. He felt like beating his head against a wall. Something, anything to wipe away the image of Will’s tears.

_Will._

Footsteps disappeared down the hall. The voices wouldn’t stop.

_Go to him._

Hannibal’s feet were already in motion by the time he heard the knock. His breath caught jagged. Whatever Will wanted - anything. If he wanted to scream, if he wanted to punch Hannibal in the gut. Anything was better than the way they left it. He wouldn’t let him leave this time. Not without saying something. The words didn’t matter. He would find a way to make him understand. 

_That you’re a complete idiot, Hannibal. That you acted a fool and if you could do it over again, you’d treat him the way he deserves. That the last thing you wanted was to hurt him._

“Will ...” 

The boy’s face was streaked with tears. There was no hesitation. Hannibal pulled him into a tight hug, clinging. His face pressed against Will’s curls. His heart straining in his throat. 

“Oh, Will. I’m sorry ...” 

He squeezed his eyes shut. Overcome with the feeling of finally letting it out. Of holding him so close. 

“Please don’t go.”


	32. Chapter 32

_Please open the door. Tell me it’s not too late. Please…_

After a sharp click, the door opened and Hannibal appeared on the other side of the threshold. His eyes were sad, again. But something else caught Will’s attention. Regret? Guilt? _Are you blaming yourself, Hannibal?_

_God, no…_

Before he could say anything he was pulled into a tight hug. Hannibal’s strong arms were nesting him, pressing their bodies together. It felt incredible. Being held had never felt like that for Will Graham.

It felt like a warm blanket. Like a nice fire and a cup of cocoa. Like springtime and going fishing.

He felt like home.

“Hannibal… I’m sorry… I-” He finally dared looking into the man’s eyes. His vision was blurry and unfocused because of the tears but Hannibal was there. A shaky hand snaked up the man’s chest and cupped his face.

“I will stay. I want to be here, with you. I want you” _I need to take this weight off my shoulders. I want you so much. No more masks. No more veils. Just the two of us._

He stood on tiptoes and collided their mouths together in a frantic kiss. He was starving, he needed to devour Hannibal without any restraints nor fears. Will needed to take the chance. It was too heavenly to miss it.

He was surprised his body reacted so fast, so beautifully to the man’s proximity. The kiss melted between their hot mouths. His lungs protested, asking for air, and he finally indulged them and separated from Hannibal.

_Fuck_

His blue eyes were sparkling like sunshine on the dancing waters of a lake. The well known countdown of his heart already dictating the pace as he tried to breathe.

“Take me inside, Hannibal” He nipped and kissed his jaw.

“Oh, and I meant what I said about breakfast” A smirk finally finding its way to his face.


	33. Chapter 33

The words weaved through his brain like gilded threads. Hannibal’s heart lifted. Soaring. If not for the solidness of Will’s body, it might have been a dream. What else could explain the closeness, the connection. Like lost lovers coming together again. 

He was drunk on it. Will’s mouth, the sweetness of his voice. The heat of his touch. Breathless, Hannibal offered the line of his throat. An endless refrain crowded out the last of his cogent thoughts. _Will …_

“Will …” 

_Take me inside._

His lips slid over Will’s cheek to his mouth. A firm touch followed the curve of his ass. Enveloped in a deep kiss, he lifted him around his hips. 

_Where have you been? I’ve been waiting._

Adrenaline flooded his veins. Blindly stumbling towards the couch, wind chased from the open door. 

_I want you so much._

An arm cushioned Will’s head. The feel of Will’s body yielding beneath him was a key turned a lock. Heavy curtains drew back to let sunshine stream in. More kisses trailed down Will’s neck as their bodies began moving as one. Parts of him aching to tear the boy apart. The rest knowing, trusting, believing.

They had all the time in the world.


	34. Chapter 34

Hannibal felt so heavenly against him. His warmth, his scent, his strength.

_His throat_

Will leaned and nipped along the soft skin of Hannibal’s neck, nuzzling and rubbing like a cat. A moan climbed out of his throat as the man grabbed his ass and lifted him, legs on each side of his hard body. A slight press of thighs and he could feel their groins almost together. He could taste his tears in the melting kiss they were sharing. He felt so wanted, so cared for.

_You are being so sweet to me, I could die a happy man right now._

He bucked up his hips as soon as he felt Hannibal over him, searching for his body. Every inch of it, Will wanted it, **needed** it against his own.

“I need to feel you everywhere, Hannibal" 

He cupped the man’s face with both hands and looked deep into his maroon eyes. He could see everything he wanted in there, his future. _Please_ , his future. 

_Let this be my future._

His determined hips searched for the friction he’d been starving to feel as he took a deep breath and tried to focus. Already rock hard as he was, it would only take a few strokes to release the enormous ball of nerves and arousal he felt pooled inside his chest.

"I need to know this is real”. He puffed sweet and short against Hannibal’s lips. His body ached everywhere Hannibal was not being felt and the whole idea of that dance was fogging his mind with pleasure and joy. Like history repeating a love story long lost and forgotten in time, reborn with a first whisper of love or a gasp of delight.


	35. Chapter 35

Hannibal’s breath caught. Real was so far from what this was. That morning his biggest plans involved enjoying a bottle of wine alone. And now a beautiful young man was looking up at him. Not just looking. Adoring. The warmth in his eyes an invitation. Perhaps even a plea.

_If I fell in love with you, would you catch me?_

A longing stirred. Hannibal understood. More than Will would probably ever know. About expectations and disappointment. About loneliness. About some vain hope the right one would come along. 

_Yes._

“It’s real.” A kiss helped him believe it. “It’s real,” he whispered again. His lips stroked over Will’s. “I’m going to take you upstairs.” Rolling his hips, he stole another kiss. “I’m going to kiss every inch of you.” A near purr as he nuzzled along his smooth jaw to an ear. “I’m going to make love to you.” His breath spilled warm, his heart thumping wildly. “All night.” He savored every syllable, already imagining it.

Nudging Will’s legs wider, he rocked firm against him. A groan bowed his head as the friction shuddered up his spine. “You feel so good already.” The cushion dipped as he cupped Will’s ass. “I want you to hold on, baby. I’ve got you.”


	36. Chapter 36

Will could feel his head flying, spinning, floating around. His chest about to burst with happiness. His belly filled with crazy butterflies. His lips red and swollen from hungry kisses.

 _More_.

A short gasp left his lips as he heard the words.

_Make love to me? Oh…_

His heart skipped a beat and his chest swelled with warmth. He closed his eyes trying desperately to enjoy it all, but he was feeling so overwhelmed he feared he would faint. Disappear. Shaky hands came to Hannibal’s hair in an attempt to ground himself, to feel him. He tugged, hard.

“Okay…” Will breathed out, having lost his entire self control; he was at Hannibal’s mercy.

The man’s grip felt delicious and all he could do was undulate against him, seeking pleasure and his hard body. The main subject of his too many fantasies. All in one day, compressed and violent, enkindling his body and mind like no one had ever done.

“Take me to bed. Please” He purred into Hannibal’s hot mouth. A slow, languid kiss came after. Tasting him with dedication, trying to remember every inch of this gorgeous, perfect man who had chosen _him_. His hips were still on a steady rhythm and his hands touched everywhere they could.

“Make me yours” said Will before a low throaty moan climbed up his chest.


End file.
